


Lost Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you do one where the reader is Balthazar’s girlfriend,and when she finds out he has been killed by Castiel,she is beyond words heart broken and hides in her room for a month crying..And won’t even speak with the boys.. (Angsty) thankss <3





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could you do one where the reader is Balthazar’s girlfriend,and when she finds out he has been killed by Castiel,she is beyond words heart broken and hides in her room for a month crying..And won’t even speak with the boys.. (Angsty) thankss <3

“There you are!” You sighed, your face falling when neither of the boys would look you in the eyes. Looking around, you furrowed your brows. “Wh-where’s Balthazar?”

Sam finally looked at you, a sadness in his eyes. While he wasn’t a huge fan of Balthazar, he didn’t hate the guy, and he’d been good to you. “We’re sorry.” He said gently.

Your eyes shot to Dean. “Please tell me you’re not saying what I think you’re saying!” Tears burned your eyes as you tried to hold them back.

Dean took a step forward, but you put your hand up, taking a step back. You shook your head at him. “Cas killed him.” He told you.

You felt as though you were in a daze. That couldn’t be right. Swaying on your feet, the tears silently fell down your cheeks. Finally, a sob escaped you as you fell, Sam catching you. Your hand gripped his shirt as you lost it.

Your mind replayed that scene. Over and over. You hadn’t spoken a word since. You barely left your room for that matter. A month later, and your heart hadn’t healed one bit. You were currently curled up on your bed in your blanket, eyes burning from all the tears you had cried. Hearing a knock on your door, you ignored it, pulling the blanket above your head. You wanted nothing to do with anyone. Dean would defend Cas to the ends of the Earth. Sam would support Dean, because they were family. Where did that leave you? Who would condemn Cas’s actions? Who would comfort you saying that they understood?

All the boys seemed to want to do was have this all blow over. They wanted life to return to normal, to put this behind them, and to take on the big bad evil that was threatening the world. You couldn’t do that. Balthazar had been the love of your life, and he was taken from you. Ripped from your world far too soon.

Getting up, you started shoving things into your bag. You couldn’t stay there. There were constant reminders of Cas. Memories that would slam you when you left your room. It didn’t take you long to pack, and walk out your door. Dean saw you and ran over to you. “Hey! Where’re you going?” He asked.

“I can’t stay here.” It was the most she’d said in a month.

Dean shook his head. “No! No, you can’t leave.”

Sam was speaking as he turned the corner. “Cas is alive.” His eyes shot to you and he gave you a sad smile.

“That’s why.” You shoved past him. Cas had betrayed everyone! They had thought he was fucking dead, and he gets to live? With all the backstabbing he had done? It was bullshit.


End file.
